There are several discernible naval limitations in deployment and retrieval of LCAC's. No active naval vessel has an operation/capability to recover from sea or pier an LCAC (or similar) and stow the LCAC onto its upper-most deck. No active naval vessel has the capability/operations-to deploy into the sea or onto pier an LCAC from its upper-most deck. There are no naval vessels capable of ferrying LCACs to a theater of operations without the penalty of an inordinate overhead of thousands of on-board naval personnel. There are no naval vessels that are capable with normal operation of deploying and recovering LCACs of greater width than their interior floodable well deck. Since current LCAC operations are oversortied due their fewness, prone to aborted missions due to environmental hardship, time-tabled to maintenance and repair, their potentials are underutilized and undercapitalized.
The inventive LCAC launcher, lander and lifter system (hereafter called the L4 system) is a dramatic innovation in modem amphibious warfare technology. It is as a compelling technology for naval ships as is the retractable landing gear for modem aircraft. The L4 system overcomes the above limitations using a specialized elevator system operable at sea.